I'd Do Anything
by WP
Summary: A continuation of the Rose incident in 'A New Man' T/W


AN: Just a short T/W fic. I feel another phase coming on. Anyway, set after A New Man, follow on to what happened after the rose situation.  
  
[B]I'd Do Anything[/B]  
Willow was in disbelief, trying to work out why the rose had went off like a torpedo. "What the heck was that?" She exclaimed.  
  
Tara shrugged softly, "I don't know, but, uh, the petals are off." She said stifling a laugh.  
  
Willow looked up at her, still wearing her shocked face, then found herself laughing. Willow had always thought Tara had a good sense of humor when she wasn't to shy to show it, her latest comment proved that.  
  
"Impaled by a rose, that's all we need." Willow added.   
  
Tara laughed harder at the visual she was getting. "Perfect way to end a pretty spell."   
  
Willow noticed the lack of any stutter in her new friend. At least she was comfortable.  
  
They both joked back and forth as they made short work of the cleaning up.  
  
Tara watched as Willow gracefully stretched then yawned. "The spell really t-took some energy."  
  
The redhead nodded, "yeah, I didn't realize how tired I was."  
  
Tara got up and went to her dresser and took out 2 T-shirts-shirts and 2 pajama bottoms. "Stay here tonight. I-It's late and you're t-tired." She said passing Willow sleep ware.  
  
Willow was shocked, she wanted to stay at Tara's, but it was a new level, one she wasn't sure if she could accept yet. But how could she turn this offer down? It was the situation she had been waiting for.  
  
Reaching out her shaking hand she took the clothes. The hidden meaning not lost on either woman.   
  
Within minutes both Tara and Willow were climbing into bed. Each lay stiffly on their back, paralyzed with fear.   
  
Tara dug deep inside to force words from her mouth. "Will?" She whispered as she turned on her side.  
  
Willow followed, shocked to find face inches from Tara's. "Yeah?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"I-is this... ok?"   
  
Willow's heart melted at Tara's words but more so at the concern in her blue eyes. She felt calmed. "It's more than ok."  
  
She made the next step as she laced her finger's with Tara's. "Is this?"   
  
Tara thought her heart was going to beat right threw her chest. She couldn't find her voice she was so terrified and excited at the same time. She managed a small nod and to tighten her hand in Willow's.  
  
Willow took that as a yes. She carefully planned what to do next. She knew they had to kiss, that it was time and they both needed it. It felt right being with Tara. Holding her hand was like everything in the word was ok as long as they kept that connection.  
  
Leaning forward and steering up she lay a gentle kiss on the blondes forehead, she then let herself drift downwards feeling her breath linger with Tara's then their eyes met and they both knew it was right.   
  
As their lips gently met, they shared a gentle, lasting kiss, breaking apart to check they were both ok with it. They constantly needed to know they wre both ok, that neither was uncomfortable or unhappy, they cared too much for one another to let that happen.  
  
Seeing the reassurance they both needed, they kissed again only this time with more passion and need. Their hands started to wander, setting off an electric charge as they travelled over backs or faces.   
  
When the kissing had died down Willow smiled, she finally knew what it was like to kiss Tara, she tasted fruity. It was twice as good as she ever imagined, and she had imagined it a lot.  
  
As Tara lay staring into Willow's amazing green eyes she could have cried with happiness. Their kiss had meant so much, that they were on there way to being together.   
  
"Tara..." Willow whispered. Her new partner was running her finger's threw her hair and it was the most relaxing experience but it threw off her concentration.  
  
Tara stopped and rested her hand on Willow's shoulder where she subconsciously traced up and down her arm.  
  
Willow tried to continue, "I... I... "  
  
Tara drew her hand up to cup Willow's cheek. "It's ok." She said softly.  
  
Willow closed her eyes and savored the touch. "I need to... to take us slowly."  
  
Tara at first felt terrified, like Willow felt this whole thing was a mistake, that she was a mistake but she sucked it up, told her self to stop being so selfish. "We will g-go slowly. I... We need to both be ok wi... with everything, so n-no rushing into things. J-just tell me what you want... or n-need."   
  
Willow felt her emotions bubbling inside. Tara's words were so sincere, she was such a good person, what had Willow done to deserve her?  
  
"I... can we have snuggles?" Willow asked genuinely.  
  
Tara smiled, Willow looked so adorable. She happily obeyed the request and rolled onto her back, allowing Willow to rest her head under Tara's chin.  
  
Both comfortable they lay in silence for a few minutes.  
  
The silence was broken by Tara, "Will?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"I'm falling for you." She said with surprising confidence.  
  
Willow looked up at her girlfriend. She didn't need words this time as she gently kissed her, once again savoring the Tara-ness.  
  
Tara smiled with sheer joy. She tightened her arms around Willow then kissed the top of her head. She let Willow's steady breathing ease her into a calm sleep. 


End file.
